Harry Potter and the Beginning of Piece
by Tonnocal
Summary: Abandoned


Harry Potter and the Beginning of Piece  
  
Author: Tonnocal  
  
Summary- Seven years ago we started here at Hogwarts. we found love, hate, pride, hexes and an amazing bouncing ferret. Voldemort was defeated but what of those left behind. The second Voldemort war was only just over yet not all were happy. Many died and Harry distanced himself from his remaining friend. Seventh year. HP /HG GW/DM Lavender/OC.  
  
Disclaimer-i own nothing that is recognized by readers ect. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury publishing and Warner Bros studios. I make no money from the use of these characters and places  
  
A/N please I could really use reviews. This is my first fic and I only finished it this morning. Ron lovers please note - this may upset you.  
  
Chapter 1 - Death is only the Beginning  
  
Harry watched in horror as he struggled against his bonds. Again he was in the graveyard but this time the circumstances were so different. As Ron's body hit the ground Harry screamed in defiance. There was no way that Ron's death would not be avenged. The cords holding him snapped and he raised his hand. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust ". Was all he said? Voldemort burst into flame and all that was left of his viscous tyranny was one small pile of dust. His spirit let out a piteous howl. Neither Harry nor Hermione felt any pity.  
  
The monster had killed many good people. Now he crossed the line. Ron was dead. Hermione shivered as realization hit her. The cords that held her vanished. They only remained when the caster was still alive. She stood shakily and walked over to where the body of Ronald Weasley lay. Dead at only sixteen. Murdered as they watched him scream. Why had Percy joined Voldemort? If only he had been strong. Percy was responsible for this. Percy had sold them to Voldemort. A Slytherin indeed. At that moment Hermione's future was mapped out. She knew what she would do when she left school next year.  
  
Sorrow over came Hermione and she fell to her knees next to his lifeless body. Taking Ron's cold hand she cried. The sobs shock her body as she released her grief. Harry knelt next to her and placed his arm around. They cried together. United as they mourned the loss of their best friend. "How could this happen?" asked Harry "I always thought he would be the last of us to go, but instead he was the first". Hermione replied with the telepathy she and Harry shared. "So did I. When I leave Hogwarts I am going to hunt down every last soul that Voldemort enslaved and make sure that justice is served". " I will help you, Hermione. Gods why did this have to happen! Why was he taken from us?" Then Harry remembered. "Lavender will be heartbroken. They loved each other more and more with each passing day."  
  
The aurors arrived then and all had their wands drawn. "Stupefy!" they cried as soon as they Apparated. A yelp came from the trees to Harry and Hermione's left. Peter Pettigrew fell forwards out of the shelter of the undergrowth. Harry grinned. "Well at least that's him gone. A galleon says he was sneaking up on us. Filthy rat." Hermione looked at Harry strangely. "I'll take that bet. I say he was running off in fear at his master's demise". Then an auror cried, "Who's there?" "Idiot" Harry told Hermione mentally "If we were death eaters he'd be dead by now". They burst out laughing. "Harry, Hermione, Ron is that you". "God help me. It's Arthur" Harry thought to Hermione. "Mr. Weasley?" The sound of Arthur yelling instructions to the aurors was all he could hear. A pair of feet padded up behind them. "Hello Hermione, Harry. Where's Ron...Oh hell." Mr. Weasley spotted the corpse of his youngest son. "Is he...?" "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley. There was nothing we could do." Hermione sobbed as she said these words. "Where is the monster? I'll kill him." "He's already dead Mr. Weasley. I incinerated him." Harry said the last part softly. "Well good riddance. Harry I wouldn't worry. You didn't use an unforgivable so i doubt anyone will press charges." Mr. Weasley was doing his best to be strong but his grief showed through in the tremor in his usually steady voice.  
  
A few days later the funeral was held. A small privet affair that nonetheless received a mountain of press attention. It was held in Hogsmede's small wizarding church. Harry, Hermione and Lavender were all given time off the end of sixth year to attend. The date coincided with the end of exams. Afterwards Mr. Weasley made a statement to the press. "As Minister of Magic it is my pleasure to tell you that Voldemort has been vanquished. He was incinerated. The exact details are not being released. My family and I would like for you to leave my son's friends and us alone. Thank you for your attention" It was short and to the point. The next day Sirius Black was cleared of all charges. He registered as an Animagus. Harry went to live at No. 12 Grimund Place. The Grangers were dead. Hermione went to live with Harry and Sirius. On July 31st Harry and Hermione both awoke to the sound of a Hogwarts owl rapping at their windows. Dear Mr. Potter, It is my pleasure to inform you that...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A.N. If you don't review then i won't know what to write in Harry and Hermione's letters. Ah the joy of the Cliffhanger. 


End file.
